Several 1,4′-hydroxyphenyl-substituted cyclohexenes are disclosed by the Chemical Abstracts Service, such as one in which the carboxymethyl group and naphthyl group are substituted (CAS Registration No. 101789-46-2) and one in which the phenyl group is substituted (CAS Registration No. 202266-25-9).
However, no 4,4′-hydroxyphenyl-substituted bicyclohexenes have been known that have a bicyclohexene structure.
These 4,4′-hydroxyphenyl-substituted bicyclohexenes are expected to offer improved performance compared with compounds having the aforementioned cyclohexene structure in terms of melting point, heat resistance and weather resistance, among others, and the 4,4′-hydroxyphenyl-substituted bicyclohexenes themselves are useful as a material for liquid crystal polyester, polycarbonate, polyurethane or other synthetic resins or for photoresist used with display elements, semiconductors, etc.
In addition, 4,4′-hydroxyphenyl-substituted bicyclohexenes also provide utility as an intermediate in various useful compounds. For example, by dehydrogenating the cyclohexene part of 4,4′-hydroxyphenyl-substituted bicyclohexenes, 4,4′-hydroxyphenyl-substituted biphenyls can be produced. Alternatively, by hydrogenating the cyclohexene part of 4,4′-hydroxyphenyl-substituted bicyclohexenes, 4,4′-hydroxyphenyl-substituted bicyclohexanes can be produced. The obtained compounds are also expected to be useful as a material for liquid crystal polyester, polycarbonate, polyurethane or other synthetic resins or for photoresist used with display elements, semiconductors, etc.
Patent Literature
Publication of Unexamined Patent Application No. 2000-34248
Non-Patent Literature
CAS Registration No. 101789-46-2
CAS Registration No. 202266-25-9